The Waning and Waxing of the Moon
by munnarg
Summary: I recently discovered "The 100" and I'm hooked. I've watched Season 1 in full, but not Season 2. I love Octavia and Lincoln, but I'm intrigued by Luna - Lincoln's friend to the East. So this is "Linctavia" fan fiction, delving into Luna's story, with new characters and short chapters which are best read in sequence. Thanks for all the views and comments. Enjoy! xo
1. Chapter 1 - Before The Dawn

**Before the Dawn**

Nothing would separate them again, Octavia vowed, looking lovingly at Lincoln as he slept. The war was over, her wounds had healed and his kidnapping by the Mountain Men was now a thing of the past. Propped up on her elbow, she watched his body: tattooed and beautiful.

Outside, Octavia could hear the rustling of life as his people awoke to the crisp air of the coming dawn. They were her people now too. After Octavia had been healed of her poison, she and a small party from Lincoln's tribe had combined forces with Bellamy, Clarke and other Delinquents from the Ark to rescue those trapped on Mount Weather. Her newly-acquired combat skills, coupled with her ability to pull Lincoln back from the abyss of his brainwashed Reaper state, through the force of her love, had earned her the tribe's trust and respect. Though it had been difficult to do, Octavia had made the decision to leave her brother and friends and stay with Lincoln. While this world would always be treacherous, it was now a time of peace; she and Lincoln deserved some peace themselves.

They lay together in a small hut designated for them and she watched him sleep, watched him breathe. He's always taken care of me, she thought leaning in to kiss him on the mouth, now it will be my turn to take care of him.

A shout startled Octavia and she paused to listen. It was the watcher at the gate. The Grounders' guttural language was becoming easier for her to understand, but she still had to concentrate on his words. "A horse!" the watcher shouted. "A horse with no rider approaches." Leaving Lincoln to his dreams, Octavia dressed quickly and eased out of the hut.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Horse with No Rider

**A Horse with no Rider**

In the pale blue light, several figures made their way towards to the gate. Yaheera, tribe leader since the death of Anya, was the first to reach it, with Octavia not far behind. Tall and broad in stature, Octavia had mistaken Yaheera for a man at their first meeting. However, the leader's intimidating posture was balanced by a disposition which was slow to anger and a cunning tactical wit. With all of these features combined, Yaheera had proven herself a leader to be reckoned with. Now, she placed a calming hand on the watcher's shoulder and spoke in a gentle voice: "Show me what you see." The pubescent boy of eleven or twelve pointed into the mist and Octavia's eyes followed. At first she saw nothing but then, out of the tree-line, loped a black horse. Octavia peered closer; there were no distinguishing marks on the animal or visible injuries. There was certainly no saddle, although most Grounders chose to ride bareback. All that she could make out was the covering around the animal's head: small bones intertwined with red cloth. She heard Yaheera inhale sharply, "It's the mark of The Commander." Then the tribe leader gave the order: "Open the gate!"

By now the first shards of light were piercing through the sky. Octavia inhaled deeply; dawn and, by the looks of it, a beautiful day. In front of her Yaheera and her trusted circle of warriors were inspecting the animal in the center of the settlement whilst other Grounders got on with the day ahead, pausing once in a while to glance at the activity surrounding the horse. Although Octavia could sense an atmosphere of growing concern, her thoughts turned to Lincoln: his eyes, his touch. She should check on him, she thought, and, turning her heel to walk towards their hut, she found herself scooped up in strong arms. "Lincoln!" she exclaimed softly, gazing down at his face. He eased her gently down for a long kiss. "You left me," he whispered nuzzling her ear.

"I didn't want to wake you", Octavia replied.

"You left me," Lincoln reiterated, more insistent. Octavia's pulse raced at the feeling of his lips on her neck, but she drew away and looked him in the eye: "Lincoln, I am never leaving you again." Her reward was a broad smile and a kiss more intense than the first.

"Lincoln, what do you make of this?" Yaheera was suddenly at their side, a third party invading an intimate moment. Octavia blushed as they broke apart, but Lincoln and Yaheera were unperturbed. Love, mating, birth, sacrifice, war, death – these were everyday acts understood and shared by the community. Life on planet Earth was too unpredictably short to waste much time with formalities.

Lincoln and Octavia followed Yaheera to the tired mare, now steadily drinking from a bucket of water being held by the same young boy who had announced its arrival. The boy glanced at Octavia and smiled shyly. She returned the gesture in suit. Lincoln patted the horse's flank, observing closely. He turned his attention to the bone covering and his gaze narrowed.

"Definitely the Commander, but…" Yaheera's voice trailed off as Lincoln removed something from the animal's matted mane. Octavia saw a metal chain of some sort roughly six inches long. It made a noise as Lincoln turned it over in his hands and Octavia saw crude shapes, circles perhaps, rub together as he held it towards the morning light. Yaheera's gaze turned from the chain to Lincoln and, as their eyes met, Octavia saw something pass between them which she did not understand.

"What is it?" Octavia asked, looking at Lincoln. He tore his gaze from Yaheera to the woman he loved. His face was set in hard lines. "What?" she repeated. Lincoln sighed and an expression crossed his face which she could not read.

"It's Luna," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Dark Path

**A Dark Path**

Tobias, the tribe's most skilled tracker, paused to examine the ground. Lincoln was by his side in a heartbeat. The hoof prints were deeper here. They nodded at each other. The horse had been carrying a rider at this point. Lincoln looked back at the tracking party which Yaheera had selected: five other capable men and women had joined him and Tobias to search for the rider of the rider-less horse. Octavia, true to her word that she would never leave him again, was one of them. Their eyes met and, at first, she looked at him pleadingly. Then she looked away sharply. She was hurt, Lincoln could sense it. She did not understand his emotion behind the urgency to look for the rider, to look for Luna.

Lincoln's brows furrowed and he turned again to the path ahead. While he knew he loved Octavia, he was not sure if he understood the emotion behind it either. Neither did he understand the rider's chosen route. The ancient trees towered overhead. Their branches above and the brush below barely allowed the sunlight to pass through. It was a dangerous road. The trail led off into the darkest part to the forest, home to predators such as the scaled panther. But it was the shortest connecting trail between the Tribes in the Shadow of Mount Weather and the Eastern Tribes of the Sea; home of the Commander, home of Luna. Whatever the reason, the rider had been in a hurry.

Tobias rested a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. They nodded again. "Sunlight is fading." Lincoln announced. "We'll rest here tonight." The group's body language changed, obeying his command to rest and grateful for it. "Octavia," his voice was gentler now. "Come with me to collect firewood". It was more of a request than a command. They walked away, without speaking, towards the setting sun.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Moment of Memories

**A Moment of Memories**

They did not speak for some time. Lincoln watched as she concentrated on the task at hand – gathering dry twigs. He smiled; the task did not require such mental effort. In spite of everything – heightened adrenaline, coupled with fatigue, coupled with uneasiness, Lincoln's heart soared at the sight of her. Catching her elbow, he pulled her in close. Arms around her waist, he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"Tell me," he heard her say. Her voice was firm.

Lincoln sighed. "The story is long and we do not have…" he began.

"Fine!" pushed him away. "Don't tell me." The collection of firewood once again became her focal point. "I've seen this all before anyways: Finn, Clarke, Raven." She stooped to the ground, almost muttering to herself. "I know how this ends."

Lincoln looked at her quizzically. While he recognized the names of Octavia's people, he did not understand her meaning. Smiling to himself, he raised Octavia to her feet, turning her around to face him. "The story is long and we do not have the time for me to explain in detail," he started again. "But, if you let me, I will tell you what time will allow."

Octavia's gaze softened. "I know she's your friend from the east, but you never speak of her. Now without warning you're entire being is consumed with the possibility of finding her. I've never seen you this concerned about anyone since, well, since…"

"Since I met you" Lincoln finished the sentence for her. She smiled ruefully. "You are my furé," Lincoln said, pulling her in close. He felt her body relax in his embrace. Furé was name of the white flower which he had used to guide Octavia to his secret cave. It had only been a few moons since their first meeting there, since the first time she had lain with him as his woman. So much had transpired since then; it seemed like a lifetime ago. Lincoln allowed himself a moment of memories, a moment to breathe in the scent of her hair. Then he took her by the hand and to lead her back to camp.

"Come. I will tell you everything."


	5. Chapter 5 - Stories by the Fire

**Stories by the Fire**

As the other members of the weary search party slept, and Tobias kept a watchful eye, Lincoln returned to the past with Octavia. Luna, he explained, had been his closest childhood friend. Raised by his father, the tribe's keeper of history, and his mother, the tribe's healer, after the death of her parents – he and Luna had been inseparable. Two years his senior, Luna had made herself Lincoln's designated protector – first from insects while he slept as a babe and then from older children in the village when he was a toddler. They had passed through the warrior initiation rite together, learned to hunt and fish, watched his mother heal the sick and gained an understanding of the past by listening to the tales of his father. They slept in the same bed and ate from the same fire. By the time they were teenagers, and Lincoln grew in height and build, people from neighboring Grounder communities assumed they were twins.

Lincoln paused and gazed at the fire. "Then came the flood."

It rained for seven days straight. Water from the heavens steadily drizzled, along with heavier showers and some raindrops as big and hard as small stones. Rivers burst their banks and the village became a sea of mud. As soon as the waters subsided, Luna was out the door – restless and anxious to be free. Lincoln followed, never far from her side; but they wandered too far.

"The yellow mist descended on us. We ran as fast as we could, but there was no escaping it. As I looked back for Luna, who was only a few paces behind me, I fell into a boar trap set by my own people." Lincoln shook his head, embarrassed at the memory. "I can still remember looking up and seeing her face peering down at me. She reached out her hand and, when she realized that there was no time to pull me out, she threw down damp leaves, branches, foliage - anything that would act as a natural covering from the poison. Then she replaced the man-made cover on the trap before the mist enveloped her. " Lincoln paused, lost in his thoughts. He shook his head again. "She knew that if she'd jumped down to join me, there would have been no one to replace the covering. She made that sacrifice for me."

Another pause. Octavia did not interrupt.

"I must have passed out. When I awoke, it was dawn and the mist had evaporated. It took me 'till twilight to climb out of that hole. When I returned to the village, Luna was not there."

"Lincoln," Octavia began "that's awful."

"There's more," Lincoln cut her off, his words descending in rapid, hushed whispers.

The cycle of two moons passed. Everyone, including Lincoln, assumed Luna was dead. No trace of her could be found. Then one morning, Lincoln awoke early. A dog had been barking incessantly, but had abruptly stopped. The sudden silence tore him from a dream. Leaving his parents' hut, he'd walked to the edge of the village by the well. There, naked, drinking a mouthful of water, with the hound curled by her feet was Luna. She looked at him and, at first, it seemed like she did not recognize him. Then she said his name and ran into his arms. It was a joyful reunion, especially for Lincoln and his family, although some tribe members questioned how she had survived. She was the first known Grounder to endure the yellow poison and, mysteriously, she had no memory of events.

"It was as if she went to sleep and woke up two months later, standing in front of the well. And Luna was changed. Quieter, more introverted. She also seemed to have a sense of things to come." Lincoln smiled at Octavia. "I know it sounds ludicrous, but she could tell when it would rain from when it would shine, where the boars would be gathering in the forest on the days of the hunt, when neighboring Grounder tribes were coming, days before the first riders reached us with messages of arrival." Lincoln's gazed turned grim once again. "This gift would change her life."

Word spread among the villages of Luna's foresight. Grounders revered her and feared her at the same time. But one man realized how useful this power could be and how he could use it to his advantage. The summer after Luna's return, The Commander came to Lincoln's village. When he and his party of warriors arrived, he soon made his intentions clear. Luna was of age and was to become chief among his wives. She would return with him to the commanding Tribes of the Eastern Sea. There was no disobeying. When Lincoln confronted Luna about it, on the night of her wedding, he realized that she'd known that this would come to pass.

"Why do you worry, Lincoln?" She'd asked him. "This will not be our final goodbye."

That night, Lincoln presented her with a gift – a copper chain with engravings of the moon in various stages of its passing in the sky – quarter, half, full. She wore it in her hair as an adornment when she was given to The Commander. As soon as the ceremony was over, he rode off with her in the night, his party of warriors following. No time for her family to give her a final embrace. As he watched her leave, Lincoln realized that his affection for Luna had transformed into something he could not quite describe. He longed to ride after The Commander, to take Luna away by force and to bring her back to the tribe; to protect her, as a brother should. But, as he watched her ride away, he could no longer say that brotherly love was all her felt for her. Creeping up inside his chest were the first tender inklings of adolescent love.

"I tell you this all now, truthfully" Lincoln murmured to Octavia, holding her close in his left arm and playing with the copper trinket which he had found in the horse's mane in the fingers of his right. "I hold nothing back."

"And I am thankful." Octavia replied. Her voice was level, honest, and that made Lincoln thankful as well. They were quiet for a while. Only a few hours remained till daybreak. They had not slept, but they both felt rested and calm.

"A year later my mother passed on to the spirits and my father shortly afterwards. I am a warrior, but I keep their teachings close to my heart."

"In your cave of wonders," Octavia said, turning her head up to his.

Lincoln looked into her eyes and smiled, "In our cave, yes. Another three years would come and go before my heart stirred again in anyway remotely similar to what I felt for Luna. That was the day you fell from the sky."

Lincoln pulled Octavia in tighter and they both fell into an easy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Forest of the Predators

**In The Forest of the Predators**

Octavia walked lightly in the underbrush, taking care to step exactly where Tobias' feet fell. The search party had risen early and split into groups, fanning out into the trees. If this was where the horse had deposited its rider, the party hoped to find some trace of human life. Octavia, the least experienced of the group, had been paired with Tobias, whose tracking skills were unsurpassed. Lincoln was to the north with Gershorn, a short, stocky, hard-faced warrior whose gay humor did not match his stony, outward appearance. Cyrus, Emilia and Connor, skillful hunters in their early twenties, fanned out to the south-east. All so young, Octavia mused. But humans' life expectancy on planet Earth was somewhat shorter than it was in space.

Octavia's thoughts turned to Lincoln's account by the fire. It had eased her mind to learn of his history with Luna. If anyone could understand the power of fraternal love, it was her. Had she not experienced it first hand with Bellamy? Octavia shook her head, returning to the task at hand – staying alive.

Her gaze refocused on Tobias, who was a few paces ahead, and she concentrated on pressing forward. Octavia liked Tobias; he had been one of the Grounders who had united with her people to rescue the captives, including Lincoln, from the Mountain Men. After the battle, which saw the Mount Weather forces subdued, he had remained by her side in an attempt to bring Lincoln back from the brink of Reaper insanity. He had paid the price for it too. While attempting to hold him down, Tobias had been caught by the edge of Lincoln's blade. His left ear lobe had been sliced off and the knife had narrowly missed his eye, leaving a telling lateral scar from his temple to his cheek. But still he had remained with Lincoln, Octavia, and a small group of healers, including Clarke's mother Dr. Abigail Griffin. The only thing which Lincoln could focus on in his delirious state was the sound of Octavia's voice. She'd stayed by his side for four days, until the delirium broke. Then, with the help of the healers, Lincoln had returned to her.

Octavia smiled fondly at the memory. She was thankful for Tobias' loyalty when many other Grounders had abandoned Lincoln, feeling all was lost. She knew little of him, apart from the fact that he had been found as a child by Lincoln's people – alone and living among wild animals. The villagers believed that this was how he had acquired his ability to move stealthily through the natural world and read the signs of his surroundings – he was one with this unforgiving land.

Suddenly Tobias stopped. Octavia did too. He paused to listen and then held up his hand to signal. She advanced forward wordlessly till she was by his side. Indicating with his head to a nearby outcrop of rock, Tobias made the signal for her to be quiet and then lowered to his all fours. Octavia did the same. There, emerging from a den in the ground under the stones, were two scaled-panther cubs. Half-blind and mewing, they took tentative steps forward. Octavia gasped wondrously, but Tobias shook his head. Octavia instantly understood. The she-panther would never abandon her cubs; she would still be close-by. Rising slowly, they began to back away when a noise pierced through the still of the forest. Without hesitation, Octavia and Tobias ran towards the sound of Lincoln's horn.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Siamese Bear

**The Siamese Bear**

In a small clearing, an unbelievable sight greeted Octavia's eyes. Before her was Lincoln, spear in hand, calling furiously for the others. Connor and Emilia had reached the clearing just as she and Tobias had and they too paused for a moment to take in the sight. Gershorn was attacking a massive beast, a bear, Octavia could make out. But it was larger than any bear she had ever seen in her life skills training classes on the Ark. Towering above Gershorn, roaring with all its might, this animal stood at least three men tall, from foot to shoulder, while on all fours. Gnashing teeth, it reared up on its hind legs as if daring the humans to come any closer. In her horror, Octavia made out something else. As the animal rose to its full height and bellowed, another image came into view just over its left shoulder. Two heads! Octavia's mind instantly returned to her first day on Earth when she, Clarke, Finn and the others had spotted the two-headed deer. Reeling in shock, Octavia's eyes made out something else – in the second head's mouth lay the lifeless body of Cyrus.

Emitting a yell, Emilia sprang into action. In mere seconds she and Connor were by the bear's flanks, spears in hand, taunting from either side so as to keep it distracted. Tobias and Octavia, furthest away from the scene, were jolted from their reverie. Tobias began to sprint towards the group while Octavia paused to unsheathe her knifes from their ankle holsters. Not handy with a spear as yet, she would rely on her weapons of choice. She'd barely removed them when she heard something behind her. Turning quickly, her eyes met yellow ones emerging from the shadows. The scaled-panther! Alarmed by the noise, the she-cat had returned to protect her young. Hissing and spitting, she sprang into the air and landed on top of Octavia.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Stranger

**The Stranger**

Octavia did not hesitate. She plunged the first of her knives into the cat's right shoulder. Howling, it leaped off of her. Rolling on to her stomach, Octavia searched frantically for her other weapon. It had been knocked out of her hand during the tussle. Spotting it in a nearby shrub, Octavia crawled frantically towards it. But the she-cat was on her again. Filled with motherly fury, the knife wound had further enraged the animal. The weight of the beast pinned Octavia to the ground. She felt hot breath on the back of her neck as the feline prepared to clamp down, strangling her while severing major arteries and, eventually, breaking the bones in her neck. But, just as Octavia prepared for the bite, it was all over. She heard a hollow sound and then the beast was off of her.

Sitting up, Octavia saw that the cat had been pinned to a nearby tree by the force of a large arrow. Octavia expected to see Lincoln, but another form stood over her. Covered from head to toe in the camouflage gear of the Grounders and further encased in a large coat, Octavia could not make out who it was. The figure held out a hand to help Octavia to her feet. Once standing, and gulping in mouthfuls of air, Octavia peered through the opening of the face covering to see the stranger's eyes. Large, brown pools stared back. The stranger let go of Octavia's forearm and, after placing a bow on the ground, used the other hand to remove the mask. Octavia was greeted by the sight of a woman, of about her age, with a heart-shaped face and a nest of dark hair which escaped and curled around strong cheekbones before tumbling down her back.

"Luna?" Octavia gasped.

"Octavia," she replied, in English, her voice a soothing murmur. "I'd recognize your eyes anywhere. I've been waiting for you."

Before Octavia could question Luna, a shout from the others caused her to look away. The bear had been conquered. Lincoln had successfully mounted it and driven his sword in between the two heads, tearing a fleshly membrane which held the two halves of the beast together. Shouting triumphantly, he slid off the bear's back and joined the others on the ground.

Immediately, Lincoln sought Octavia. Sensing this, Octavia shouted and waved, "Lincoln!" His eyes caught hers and relief passed over his features as he began to run towards her. As he saw the other figure, he paused slightly in his gait. "Luna?"

Octavia was too far away to hear the words, but read his lips instead. Next to her, she heard a whispered reply. Luna called his name as she exhaled a great sigh of relief: "Lincoln." Then a shout escaped her rescuer's lips: "Lincoln!"

Octavia watched as Luna rushed headlong into Lincoln's arms, with only a slight hesitation before they embraced. They held each other for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Way of the Earth

**The Way of the Earth**

Octavia could understand why people believed Lincoln and Luna were related. While Lincoln was taller than Luna, she was still above average height for a female. With the same brown complexion and similar features, Octavia could not help but marvel at the uncanny resemblance as she watched them reconnect. Gershorn and Connor observed as well, while Tobias and Emilia inspected the remains of the she-panther, the bear and of Cyrus.

"My brother," Luna said firmly, both hands on his cheeks. "You have not changed."

Lincoln, holding her wrists, did not reply, but stared deeply into her face. Briefly, they embraced again before Lincoln broke apart.

"Luna," he began "this is Octavia."

"We've met," Luna replied, turning the full force of her smile to Octavia. Octavia could not help but be dazzled. Now, even as Lincoln joined her and put his hand around her waist, Octavia could see how her love could have loved another. Luna was magnetic.

Luna swung around to Gershorn and Connor. "I remember you too; both of you." The men blushed and dropped their heads immediately into a bow.

"Frereshey" Luna laughed, using the Grounder word for friends. "Why so ceremonial?"

"You are the first wife of The Commander," was Connor's immediate reply, his head still bowed. "You deserve respect."

Luna laughed again, placing her hands under both their chins to lift their heads. "I know you Connor. We played together as children; you too Gershorn –although your girth has increased where your height hasn't." The usually jovial Gershorn, always with a witty, humorous reply could do nothing but beam and blush.

Emilia and Tobias had joined them by this time. "I know all of you," Luna stated her gaze resting on Tobias. Octavia saw something just then. Luna stepped forward and gently placed her index finger on the scar which her brother had left on Tobias' face. Softly, she traced the path of the blade from the remnants of his ear to his nose. "There is no need to formality." She was speaking to the group, but her gaze did not leave Tobias' face; nor did his hazel eyes leave hers.

Gershorn recovered from his stupor. "There is a need to get moving though," he volunteered. "Others from the tribe must be notified of the kill. The meat must be cut and taken to the village to be cured. The bear's fur will also make many coverings for winter, while the major bones can be used to reinforce structures."

Lincoln agreed. "Cyrus, Emilia – return to Yaheera and notify her of everything. We must get to work before other animals catch the scent. We will also need to give Cyrus a proper send off to the spirits."

There was a pause as everyone reflected on Lincoln's words.

"What about the panther's cubs?" Octavia asked, as the two warriors prepared to leave. "Without their mother they'll die."

Lincoln smiled down at her sympathetically: "To take the cubs back to the village would be to try to tame wild creatures – this is impossible."

"But-", Octavia continued.

"He's right, Octavia." Luna interjected. "This is the way it is. The way of the Earth, at times beautiful, but mostly cruel…"

Luna swallowed hard, her voice trailing off as her step faltered. Tobias rushed to catch her, but Lincoln made it first. She crumpled into his arms.

"Are you injured?" He asked. Luna's eyes searched, but did not find his. She was drifting out of consciousness. "Luna," Lincoln's voice was low but insistent. "Tell me what's wrong."

Luna's hand caught his and she placed it on her lower abdomen. "Nothing is wrong, brother. Everything is right."

Octavia, at Luna's side with Lincoln, looked closely for a wound; but Luna's ailment was becoming obvious. As her coat fell open, it revealed the swelling of her belly. Octavia understood in the same instant that Lincoln did.

Luna was pregnant.


	10. Chapter 10 - Tobias

**Tobias**

Even after ten years, Tobias still found it difficult to sleep in a hut. He tossed and turned, agitated, listening to the men around him snore. Finally he realized what he had to do and stepped carefully out of the structure assigned to the unattached males of the tribe.

In the cool air, Tobias stretched. His uncovered, pale skin was luminescent against the black. Tall and trim, he cut a lonely figure in the village darkness. Only the lights of the watchmen remained lit, along with the light in Yaheera's hut. She must be contemplating the events of the day, he thought; contemplating Luna's story. Looking at the sky, Tobias traced the path he would take in his head. There was no moon at present; it would be late in rising. Then, mind made up, Tobias shrugged on a dark cloak and melted into the night.

Luna's story stayed with Tobias as well, as he strode towards his destination. After resting for a day, she'd felt well enough to relay it to Yaheera, the elders and other tribe leaders, including himself, Lincoln and Lincoln's woman – the Sky Warrior, Octavia. At first, her time with The Commander had been civil. She told him whenever she had a vision and he was satisfied to leave her alone. She was placed in a position of superiority and given every indulgence, however minimal, a Grounder could expect. She treated the other wives fairly and they, in return, were courteous, growing to admire and respect her.

But her husband had grown more demanding. He commanded her to tell him about specific events, related to neighbouring tribes or members of his inner circle who he felt were untrustworthy. Luna had tried to explain that her foresight did not work like that. She could not control what she saw – the visions came unexpectedly and could be related to any number of things. This was unsatisfactory; he began to grow impatient with her: cutting her food rations, removing her from the circle of wives and placing her in a secluded area with armed guards constantly outside. He'd grown demanding in other ways as well. These physical demands had led to Luna's current condition.

Tobias stopped. He heard something in the night: hushed voices, then a woman's low laugh. Tobias recognized the signs, but curiosity got the better of him. Silently, he approached the scene. It was Lincoln and his Sky Warrior. She was calling out his name. Tobias backed away.

He wasn't embarrassed. It was a something he'd seen many times before while living with humans. Occasionally, women would visit men in their communal hut, their grunting giving Tobias an easy excuse to slip away. He too, had known women. When Anya, the previous leader, sent him on a mission to find a route to the City of Light, a mission which had kept him away from the battle between the Sky Warriors and the Grounders, many tribal women along the way had offered themselves to him – a man with his physique would give them strong children. Sometimes Tobias had taken them up on their offers, sometimes he hadn't. Being with a woman had never been that pressing to him, until now.

As he picked up the pace, thoughts of Luna and The Commander mingled with the sight of Lincoln and Octavia's pleasure and a strange feeling settled in his gut. When Luna had spoken of The Commander's treatment of her, Tobias pulse had begun to race. When she spoke of losing her foresight after becoming pregnant and The Commander's failed attempt to kill the unborn child, which he saw as the root of the problem, Tobias' hands had clenched into fists. When she spoke of her escape and dangerous flight to return home, Tobias had left the room – his emotions getting the better of him. He'd placed his back against the wall of Luna's hut and slipped away without anyone seeing – except her; when he fell outside into the dirt, Tobias was sure he'd felt Luna's gaze on his back. He'd wanted to run to Lincoln's sister in front of everyone, take her in his arms and tell her that nobody would ever hurt her again. But, even after ten years, Tobias still felt himself to be an outsider. He was still unsure of the tribe's tongue. When he had to voice his opinion, he sometimes made mistakes and spoke with a stutter. It left him frustrated. So, if he did have to use speech, he always thought about it beforehand and measured his words - careful never to speak when he was angry or upset. When he was angry or upset, he let his actions speak instead.

Finally, Tobias reached his destination. From his elevated position on the cliff, he could see the entire lake spread out before him and meander slowly out of sight towards the sea. The moon was rising in the distance, casting a yellow glow on the water. Lying on his back, head in his hands, the firmness of the rock beneath him, Tobias closed his eyes. Listening to the sounds of the wild, he drifted into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Dream

**The Dream**

The dream came to Tobias again. He awoke and found himself at the edge of the lake, no longer on the stony ledge where he fallen asleep. Immediately Tobias sensed that something was amiss. The night creatures - humming crickets, whistling frogs, looping bats – were all silent. All Tobias could hear was the lapping of the lake as it caressed the shore. The sound got louder and, turning to the water, Tobias saw a head emerge, then a neck, shoulders and form of a woman. Striding firmly, she materialized in front of him. Tobias tried to see her face, but it was covered by a veil which billowed behind her in the night breeze, the bluish darkness of its material somehow reflecting the stars above.

"Who are you?" Tobias asked. There was no trace of a stammer in his voice.

The woman shook her head in reply.

"Who are you?" he insisted. This time she did not shake her head, but pulled Tobias down beside her. Tobias knew what he had to do and he wanted to do it. It was all flesh and passion. Tobias scarcely knew where the softness of the veil ended and softness of her skin began. She trembled beneath him as he exploded into the sky.

Tobias did not know for how long he lay there. Eventually he pushed himself up, determined to see her face, but she was no longer underneath him. Somewhere deep within his psyche, Tobias knew that this part of the dream had never happened before. He jumped up and turned towards the lake. She stood at the water's edge, facing him. Without hesitation, she raised both hands and removed the veil from her face. Tobias was met by Luna's faint smile and his heart leaped.

"Luna," he cried, longing to hold her again. Her expression changed.

"Tobias," her voice was like the lapping of the lake "you're bleeding."

Tobias looked at his hands. They were covered in blood.

"Tobias," she said again. In slow motion, Tobias looked back at Luna, but her face was once again covered with the veil. Her hands too, were caked in blood, as were her thighs. At her feet, the two panther-cubs which they'd left in the forest to die were mewing pitifully. "If you want me to live, the child must die."

Tobias tried to respond but found he couldn't speak; blood was dripping from his arms onto the smoothed stones at his feet. "Tobias," he heard again. But he could no longer see. Blackness was enveloping him. "Only one of us can live."

The ground slid out from beneath him. He was falling, falling into a never-ending pit.

As a strangled cry escaped his throat, Tobias woke up.


	12. Chapter 12 - A Visit

**A Visit**

Lincoln watched from a distance as Octavia greeted the visitors. Bellamy was first. He lifted her up and shook her like a doll. Then Clarke, a sweet embrace; followed by the nods of acknowledgment for the healer, Abby, and the dark haired man, Finn. She laughed like a child. Lincoln was contented to see her so happy. He remembered one of the first times he'd observed her - playing with the Azure Moths outside her people's camp, full of awe. Lincoln had been as enraptured then as he was now.

He listened to their conversation, the words flowing rapidly in English.

"And Jasper?" Octavia was asking.

"He's fine," was Clarke's reply. "Between him, Raven and Monty we'll soon be able a leave a walkie-talkie with you. They're working fast on a far-reaching communications system…"

Lincoln's mind turned to Luna. It had been two weeks since her return. He, Octavia and others – including Anka, the tribe's healer - had taken turns watching over her. While her condition wasn't getting any worse, the poison which The Commander had placed in her food to destroy the child had taken its toll. Anka had agreed with him that it would be wise to seek another opinion. So Tobias had ridden without stopping to the settlement of Octavia's people, returning just then with the group.

Resolving to pay his sister a visit before Abby's examination, Lincoln jogged to her hut and entered. In the dim light, among the scent of frankincense, Luna lay in the corner on a soft bed of animal pelts. When he entered and the corners of her mouth turned upwards. Pushing up on her elbows, she beckoned for him to come closer.

"There is something you need to hear," she said.


	13. Chapter 13 - In Life Skills Class

**In Life Skills Class**

Octavia stayed with Abby as she examined Luna.

"Normally a full term pregnancy would last about forty weeks," Abby said. "I'm not sure – "

"It is the same with my people," Luna smiled. "We are not so different."

Wiping her hands, Abby returned Luna's smile. "Well, in that case I estimate that you have another four or five weeks to go. Given all that you have been through, though, I'd suggest continuing to keep still and also continuing the herb treatment which Anka has prescribed."

Luna nodded weakly, resting her head back on the pelts. She did not have much of a choice. As Abby turned for the door, she pulled Octavia one side.

"I'm going to stay. The delivery may be difficult," Abby's grey eyes were distant. "I don't want to leave and then have to return suddenly; I may not make it back in time. I'll see if Finn can stay too; Bellamy and Clarke will be needed back at camp."

Octavia watched as Abby walked away to join the others, pausing to talk to Anka. In the center of the village, Bellamy, Clarke and Lincoln were having an in-depth discussion. Pleased, Octavia watched as her brother and her lover conversed. They might not be friends, but Bellamy knew that Lincoln had his sister's best interests at heart. Just outside Luna's hut, Finn watched as well, a shadow on his face.

"That's the one thing they don't teach you," Octavia said to him.

"What's that?" Finn replied.

"In life skills class," they were standing shoulder to shoulder now, watching the activity. "The one thing they don't teach you about is relationships."

"And what would you know about life skills? Locked up in your dungeon all those years." He elbowed Octavia playfully in her rib.

Octavia pointed her chin at Bellamy, "My brother taught me, secretly recording classes and then bringing them home. I owe him a lot," she reminisced.

Finn was serious now, watching as Bellamy put a casual arm around Clarke's shoulder. It was an easy movement, natural, which she accepted just as naturally.

"I'm happy for them," Finn's tone was sincere. "For you too," he added, glancing at Octavia.

After patting him lightly on the back, Octavia returned to Luna's hut.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Silhouette

**The Silhouette**

Dusk approached. Octavia was still by Luna's side. Clarke and Bellamy were being escorted back to camp by Gershorn and Connor whilst Abby and Finn made their rounds among the tribe. Lincoln was meeting with Yaheera. Something was on his mind, but Octavia could not make out what it was.

In the corner, Luna stirred. Octavia got her a drink of water as she sat up. She gulped thirstily.

"Thank you," Luna gasped as Octavia replaced the cup. Then she took Octavia's hand.

"I've been meaning to speak with you," she paused to exhale before continuing. "Lincoln is as a brother to me, which makes you my sister. Do you understand?"

Octavia nodded.

"I knew you would come to him. I saw it before my vision was taken from me. I only wish I had seen all of the trouble you would bring with you."

They chuckled together in the dimming light.

Luna's grasp was tighter now, her voice more insistent. "You must survive. You must," came the command again, an emphasis on every syllable. "You have an important role to play, by his side."

Octavia stroked her hair, trying to soothe her, when a figure burst through the door.

The silhouette was framed by the setting sun, black against an incandescent sky of fiery red, luminous orange and deep purple.

"Tobias," a cry of relief escaped Luna's lips as the figure rushed to her side. Octavia watched as he held her in his arms, his tawny mane mixing in with her untamed curls. Octavia realized that they scarcely knew she was there.

"Always watching from a distance, even as a feral boy." Tobias did not respond, but held her gently by the shoulders.

Luna's breathing calmed and she placed her hand on his scarred temple. "I cannot know what you have seen," she told him "I do not have that ability. But I have seen your face in my dreams and it is beautiful to me," Tobias closed his eyes, pressing his cheek into her upturned palm. "I trust you to do what it right," Luna told him. "Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes," Tobias uttered. Then repeated, steadily, looking into Luna's eyes: "Yes."

Luna turned her gaze through the door way to the sky. The last remnants of the sunset had disappeared. Night was approaching and there would be no moon.

"He will come for me. The Commander. I do not need my vision to know that. I am his possession and he does not share. He is clever and he is sly. He rules by fear. He will be here soon."

Then, as if on cue, a watchman gave a shout.

The first of The Commander's outriders were approaching the gate.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Commander

**The Commander**

Dr. Abigail Griffin was a clinic woman. She observed, analysed, made decisions and then tried to rectify situations. That's what doctors did. What she observed in front of her was an extremely dangerous state of affairs. In front of a large fire was a mammoth man of about forty. Bald head, crooked nose and steel-blue eyes – The Commander was as imposing as his name. Battle-hardy, he paced back and forth in front of the flames like a caged animal. Behind him, a group of eighty seasoned warriors watched Yaheera, Lincoln and the tribe of just over one hundred; weapons sheathed, but hands resting lightly upon them. Like opposing armies, the battle lines were drawn.

"Poison?Ill-treatment?" The Commander spat. "She lies!"

Composed, Yaheera faced The Commander before Lincoln could respond: "While these are serious accusations, we have no doubt that there is some misunderstanding-"

"The only misunderstanding is that she is an impudent bitch! I was fooled into taking her as my wife. Her sight has revealed nothing of merit. It didn't even warn of the arrival of these things from the sky," with his last words, The Commander pointed a finger at Abby. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lincoln rise to his feet. Emilia did too, a spear in her hand. Sensing that it was her moment, Abby took a step forward. Finn was by her side instantly, but she motioned for him to stay back.

"If I may," all eyes were focused on her now, but Abby was used to tense situations, to meetings of the Council on the Ark. She would not be intimidated. "If I may, accusations and name-calling aside, Luna is in no condition to travel. Her baby will arrive within the next few weeks and, in her weakened state, the journey could be life-threatening for both of them."

"I will not listen to the ramblings of the enemy," The Commander interjected, refusing to look at her.

Yaheera gave a tired sigh. Playing peacekeeper, she responded: "This is a time of harmony, Commander. Sky Warriors and Grounders in the Shadow of Mount Weather have united over a common enemy and subdued them. They are our allies."

"Allies?" The Commander snarled. His voice was low and seethed with venom. Yaheera realized that she had made a mistake. He turned to Abby and walked slowly towards her.

"These allies used fire from their sky ship to obliterate several of our people. These allies are the very reason why the Mountain Men and the Reapers descended upon us in the first place," The Commander was inches away from Abby's face now, saliva surging with every word. "I will have that girl tonight. I will have my revenge on you and your kind. I am The Commander. My word is law. Nothing you can do will change that."

"But there is something I can do," came Lincoln's voice.

Still staring at Abby, The Commander smiled. Confusion crossed the physician's features, but then it was replaced by understanding. Whatever Lincoln was about to say was what The Commander expected; it had been part of his plan all along.

Slowly, The Commander turned to face Luna's brother.

"A challenge," Lincoln stated.

"A challenge?" The Commander's lips curled around the words.

"No!" Yaheera was on her feet too. "A challenge for the title of Commander can only take place in front of both sets of Elders." She turned to Lincoln, "And the Elders of the Eastern Tribes of the Sea are not present."

"As luck would have it," The Commander said, "the Elders of my community are following me on horseback, keen to hear the treacherous claims of your sister. They should arrive shortly."

On the other side of the compound the dogs were barking. Locked in their kennels, they were enticed by the smell of strangers and the sense of impending violence.

The Commander's voice was barely above a whisper now. "Challenge accepted."

Yaheera sat on the ground, diplomacy defeated.

Luna's shrill scream rang out in the night. Without warning, her labour had begun.


	16. Chapter 16 - Labor Pains

**Labour Pains**

Luna was on her all fours; Octavia placed by one shoulder and Anka at her rear, murmuring words of encouragement in the Grounder language. Tobias kept a watchful eye on them from the door. His knife was in his right hand, Octavia noticed. But why? Three members of the tribe were keeping watch outside, should The Commander or his group try anything reckless. There was no need for weapons in here. Before Octavia could ponder Tobias' intentions further, another contraction hit Luna. She bit down on the piece of leather in her mouth, straining to push. The room was saturated with varying tastes and smells - sweat, steam, herbs, blood – and things were accelerating faster than Octavia could handle. Where were Abby and Finn? Where was Lincoln? What could be keeping them? Surely The Commander would listen to reason.

Luna spat out the strap and a shriek emanated from her lungs, echoing around the small space and out into the air. Tobias took a step forward, but stopped as Luna looked him in the eye. The contraction subsided and she wordlessly shook her head at him – no.

What the hell is going on? Octavia wondered. In the back of her mind, she heard Anka say something. Looking at the healer, a diminutive yet daunting woman, Octavia asked her to repeat her last words.

"Hulo," was the reply. Then she said it again in English, "head."

Already? Swallowing hard, Octavia helped Luna steady herself for the final push. Then Abby and Finn burst into the hut. Seeing the urgency of the situation, Abby immediately began washing her hands in a nearby bowl, speaking hurriedly with Anka in the Grounder tongue.

Finn dropped to Octavia's side and spoke sharply: "You need to go to Lincoln." Octavia sensed direness in his words. Finn's eyes were ablaze. "He has challenged The Commander. It means a fight to the death."

"Go to him," it was Luna's panting request. Delirious with pain, she rocked back and forth on her hands and knees. To Tobias: "Stay with me."

Octavia made her way to the door, heart pounding. Finn tried to follow. "No," Octavia put a firm hand on Finn's chest. "Watch him." Seeing the blade in Tobias' hand, Finn acquiesced.

Sprinting, Octavia raced towards the flames.


	17. Chapter 17 - Protecting Octavia

**Protecting Octavia**

Lincoln eyed his opponent as the Elders took their places: more experienced, more robust, more ruthless; but more arrogant as well. He closed his eyes, envisioning Octavia, before stepping out of the shadows to face The Commander. A hand in the crowd grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"What are you doing?" Octavia's face was etched with angry concern.

"Protecting you; that's all I've ever wanted to do." Lincoln's reply did little to diffuse the situation.

"What? This has nothing to do with me!"

He lost his temper: "This has everything to do with you!"

Seeing her distress, Lincoln exhaled deeply to explain. "Luna told me earlier today. The Commander has been suspicious of us for some time; of our numbers and our strength. Our alliance with your people has only heightened his paranoia. He sees us as a threat."

Lincoln cast his gaze to the subject of their conversation, still pacing in front of the fire. "Coming after Luna was only a pretext. Unless I defeat him, he will raze this village to the ground and then every village between here and your friends, your family, before killing them too." He looked at her again, "I cannot lose. I cannot lose you."

Octavia's eyes filled with tears, but they did not spill over onto her cheeks. Tossing her hair, green eyes shimmering and defiant, she spoke to her warrior: "Then win."

Lincoln nodded and stepped into the light.


	18. Chapter 18 - A Difficult Thing

**A Difficult Thing**

It's a difficult thing, watching someone you love get hurt. However, Octavia stood at the front of the crowd, steadfast and unflinching, watching the fight unfold in front of her. No weapons were involved, challenges of this nature encompassed bare fists and brute strength – the measure of a man, but the damage being inflicted was still appalling.

At first, it seemed like an even match. Lincoln moving his broad frame with surprising swiftness to avoid The Commander's powerful jabs. At one point, he even delivered a blow to The Commander's right ear, causing the man to reel and shake his head profusely in an effort to clear his double vision. But then, as Lincoln moved in to deliver another punch, The Commander recovered and connected his right foot with Lincoln's left hip. The impact swung Lincoln around and Octavia heard a sickening crack. Lincoln staggered and tried to recover, but found that he could not put his full weight on his left leg. A dislocated hip, Octavia realized, at the same time that The Commander did. Now, the leader of the Grounders was delivering hit after hit to Lincoln's debilitated left side – to his stomach, to his ribs, to his head. Octavia had not seen him this brutalized since he had been captured and tortured in the drop ship, at the hands of her own brother.

Lincoln collapsed to the dirt on his back, spitting blood. The Commander walked away and then turned to face him again, like a bull preparing for the final charge. Bodies clamoured around Octavia, shouting, everyone concentrating on the two figures. Slowly, without attracting attention, Octavia reached her hand into the waistline of her pants and felt for her knife. She watched as The Commander started to run towards Lincoln. She gripped the handle of her blade, preparing for what she had to do when, unexpectedly, something happened.

Lincoln was on his feet. His right arm shot out like a viper and clutched The Commander's throat. The connection took the man's breath away, breaking his stride and causing his arms and legs to shoot out in front of him as Lincoln held him aloft. Gasping for breath, eyes bulging, for a moment The Commander struggled in Lincoln's powerful grip before finding himself slammed to the ground - ribs breaking, skull cracking. Lincoln stumbled; then collected himself. Placing one hand underneath The Commander's shoulder blades and the other under his coccyx, Lincoln used all of his strength to lift the three-hundred pound man high above his head. Roaring with pain, infused with adrenaline, he raised his left knee and, balancing on one foot, brought the body crashing down onto his leg. Spine broken, The Commander moved no more.

Silence descended on those gathered, punctuated only by Lincoln's ragged breathing and the sound of Octavia's footfall as she rushed to his side. Placing herself under his left shoulder, she supported him with a strength which defied her tiny frame.

An elder approached, followed by one of The Commander's men. Octavia drew her knife, but it was not needed. The men stood in front of the lovers and inclined their heads, speaking in unison: "Commander." Others followed, including Emilia and a beaming Yaheera, all uttering the same words. Soon, Octavia and Lincoln were surrounded by two hundred bowing Grounders.


	19. Chapter 19 - Luna

**Luna**

For the first time in a long time, Luna felt overpowering joy. Cradling the baby girl in her arms, she marvelled at its tiny form. The apprehension which she had felt since learning that she was with child, natural for any woman but especially for one who was accustomed to seeing the future and could no longer do so, evaporated with the infant's first strident cry. Tobias, weapon out of sight, was smiling. So were Abby and Anka and even Finn. For the first time in a long time, Luna allowed herself to hope.

All at once, a twinge rose in Luna's groin, rippling quickly upward toward her chest. She inhaled sharply. Observing her discomfort, Anka swooped in to take the child from her arms.

The afterbirth? Luna's mind raced. But surely -

Another pulsating ache; her mouth dropped open in a silent scream. Rushing over Abby parted Luna's knees and put a hand on the girl's abdomen, pressing tenderly but firmly. Writhing, Luna looked down in an attempt to understand what the healer was seeing. Abby's face was ashen.

"OK, I know you're tired, but I need you to be strong." Abby swallowed hard before continuing, "Luna, you're having another baby."

The new mother managed to catch Tobias' eye before giving over to the pain.


	20. Chapter 20 - A Vision

**A Vision**

Tobias struggled to understand what was happening. Words flew around him in his tongue and that of the Sky Warriors: unforeseen, no way of knowing, lack of proper equipment, haemorrhaging. All Tobias knew was that his dream was coming to pass - the baby inside of Luna was killing her. Tobias had no words, so he took action. Stepping forward, he strode towards Luna. Strong arms encircled him from behind, preventing him from going any further. Furious, Tobias struggled to break free from Finn's grasp.

"Tobias!" the healer, Abby, was shouting at him now, hands in front of her, palms pressing down, face imploring. "I know you care for Luna, but if you rip this baby from her, you will kill her too."

Tobias was still thrashing when he heard Anka gasp.

Luna was sitting up straight, her lips softly parted and her face no longer contorted from contractions, but serene. The brown of her dark irises were spilling over into the white backdrops of her sclera, like tendrils of smoke curling upwards to the rafters. She blinked once. When her lids lifted, the brown had disappeared completely and both of her eyes were pale, glowing orbs.

"What's happening?" Tobias heard Finn exclaim, loosening his grip.

The tracker had seen this before. Luna was having a vision. Her body convulsed and, like a leaf falling from an autumnal tree, the second baby slipped out from inside her onto the threadbare floor. Caught off guard, Abby hesitated for a split second before picking up the child. The boy didn't whine or cry – the umbilical cord was caught around his neck, preventing him from breathing. Quickly Abby cut the noose and whisked him away to join Anka and his twin in the far corner.

Tobias' eyes followed Abby. He was conflicted. If the boy was dead, did this mean Luna would live? Could Luna truly live after the death of her son? If Luna died, how would her children feel never knowing their mother? As an orphan with no memory of his parents, Tobias understood the indescribable hollow which would follow them for the rest of their lives.

As these thoughts raced around his mind, he heard a baby whimper. The whimper turned into a wail. The boy's sister, his compatriot from the womb, joined in - their voices lifting together to create a beautifully poignant song.

Tobias dropped to his knees and looked at Luna. He didn't have to wait for Abby to tell him. He already knew that she was gone.


	21. Chapter 21 - Pride

**Pride**

Lincoln couldn't sleep. The events of the past days lingered heavily on him like a fog. The stiffness in his leg didn't help either; discomfort radiated upwards through his back, along his chest and extended to the puffy swelling of his face. Anka had scolded him as she reset his body, but Lincoln had detected an underlying pride behind her terse words. His entire tribe was proud of him becoming The Commander. A complex time lay ahead, however. When his body healed, he would have to journey to the east to bring the coastline tribes into the fold. What of the tribes in the western desert? And those in the marshlands to the south? Would they bow to a new Commander? Lincoln sighed. But, unmistakably, he felt it too – pride.

Abby and Finn had also praised him for his achievement, before taking their leave and returning to their camp. The doctor had also leaned over his bruised body to assure him that there was nothing anyone could've done to save his sister. Still, Lincoln felt guilt over Luna's death. As her brother he should have done more to look after her; whether she was being taken from her family by a man she barely knew, or risking her own life to bring new life into the world.

She was ready for the spirits now. Preserved by Anka's ointments for two days, her body would burn tomorrow. Lincoln sighed again as his thoughts turned to what remained of Luna. He had not seen his niece and nephew as yet, they were being cared for by the community – mothers with infants providing what milk their bodies could spare; but Octavia had assured him that they were healthy and strong.

Octavia. Lincoln turned his head stiffly to look at her as she slept beside him. She breathed deeply, her raven hair framing her face and falling around her shoulders. With his eyes, Lincoln traced the curve of her hips, they way they rose gradually only to fall again into her interminable darkness. She was tougher than she looked, Lincoln surmised. If there was one person he was proud of, it was her.

And just like that, in spite of everything, Lincoln gave in to slumber.


	22. Chapter 22 - Playing with Shadows

**Playing with Shadows**

Something jolted Lincoln from a fleeting dream. Instinctively he felt for Octavia, but she was no longer beside him.

"Here," Octavia was standing in the centre of the hut, alert. "Something's wrong."

Lincoln paused to listen.

"I can't hear a thing," she continued. "The silence is so deafening that my ears are ringing."

Realization dawned on Lincoln. He motioned for Octavia: "Quickly, help me up."

As fast as they could, the battered Grounder and his muse got dressed and went out the door. They hobbled together, heading for the far end of the village where the well stood. Panting, they had almost reached their destination when they were stopped in their tracks.

There, to their left was the well. Standing next to it was the figure of a woman. At her feet two shadows danced, tripping over each other, playing with delightful abandon. The woman turned her head, hearing someone approach. But it was not Octavia and Lincoln she saw; from the right, a fourth player joined the game. Graceful and sinuous, most people would not have heard him draw near. But she did. A low growl radiated from the trees just beyond the boundary of the village. Through a hole in the log-built fence, yellow eyes blinked once and then disappeared. Sensing their diversion was over, the shadows danced away through a small opening where the boundary met the ground. The woman ran the opposite way, towards the man. He kissed her face, her hair, her neck, while peals of laughter issued forth from her throat. Then he removed a dark cloak from his shoulders and wrapped her in it.

Lincoln and Octavia had seen enough. Leisurely, they hobbled once again back the way they came.


	23. Chapter 23 - The City of Light

**The City of Light**

"I knew death hadn't come for you," Tobias murmured in Luna's ear. Her body, once tense and drawn from the expansion of carrying two children was now supple and lax. It melted into his frame.

"Tobias," she murmured in his neck, looking up at him. "Your speech," she placed a slender finger on his mouth in wonderment. "Many things begin anew."

"I knew it," Tobias insisted. "Every day I kept watch outside the place where your body was kept. I knew you were gone from me, but I knew that you were not dead."

"And how could you have known that?" She was still staring at his lips, as if seeing them for the first time.

Tobias smiled. "I am of the wild, where dying is a part of life. You did not smell of death."

Luna laughed again, her eyes dancing. "And what did I smell like?"

"Like the earth," Tobias' hands circled her hips. "Like the earth after a summer rain."

Still laughing, Luna countered, "And what do I smell like now?"

Tobias didn't speak. Instead he kissed her softly. Her mouth was warm and sweet.

For a moment, Luna kept her eyes open. As a married woman she had known a man before, but she had never felt anything like this. Understanding Tobias to be worthy, she closed her eyes and allowed him to possess her, delicately at first and then with more force. They drew each other close. Her breasts were full and tender against his hard chest. Her aching nipples grazed the fabric of the cloth between them. The sensation caused her to break apart from the embrace, memories of birth flooding her mind. "The children?" her voice was anxious.

"Beautiful. Resilient. Healthy." Tobias reassured. "Everyone is healthy, Lincoln, everyone."

Luna was relieved, but she had to ask one more question, "And him?"

Tobias' face was sturdy: "He will never hurt you again. No one will."

Luna sighed and rested her head on Tobias' shoulder, peaceful.

"My trance saved me," he heard her say. "It took me far away from here and I had a vision."

"What does the future hold?"he enquired, kissing her brow.

Luna broke away again, looking at Tobias excitedly. "Not the future; the past. Tobias, I remember what happened to me when the mist came. The key to everything lies in the City of Light."

"And I will take you there," he promised. "As soon as you are strong enough and as soon as the twins are old enough. I have found the way."

She nodded, believing in him.

"Now there is something we must do," he quietly declared.

Bundling her in his cloak, Tobias took Luna to her children.


	24. Chapter 24 - In the Cave of Wonders

**In the Cave of Wonders**

Lying in the place where it all began, warmed by glowing embers, Octavia watched the paintings on the wall. They depicted many things; some which she understood – like the mushroom cloud of war – others which she didn't. This world was still foreign to her in many ways, but Octavia could feel that it was where she belonged.

Lincoln's most recent drawing showed her holding two babies, one in either arm: the girl, Felicity, named after Luna's new found happiness with her infants, Tobias and her reunited family; the boy, Phoenix, for a mystical creature worshiped by common ancestors of both the Grounders and the people of the Ark – a creature who rebelled against death. A full month had passed since their birth, a full waning and waxing of the moon. The twins grew stronger every day, as did Lincoln.

Now, they were on their way to visit Bellamy, Clarke and the others, stopping to pass the night in their favourite place. There were many things to be discussed with her friends now that Lincoln was The Commander. Later in the year, before the first snow, he would make the journey to Grounder populations in the far corners of the remnants of their world; again, she would be at his side.

Sitting up, Octavia shrugged on a covering and walked to the mouth of the cave. Above her, a furé dangled in the half-light – beckoning her to venture outside. She followed, collecting flower after flower until she found Lincoln standing in a clearing, watching the night sky. She wrapped her arms around his waist, face in the small of his back. "You left me." Her lips traced the words on his vertebrae.

"I did," his voice was deep and pure. "But unlike you, I leave clues as to where I have gone."

Octavia breathed deeply. She would never get enough of fresh air, so unlike the air on The Ark. Space had been her prison, but Earth had set her free. Yes, here was where she belonged. Here, with him.

"Come back to me," she was holding his hand now, smiling coyly and leading him away.

Together, they returned to the cave.

-End-


End file.
